pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:User talk:Shogunshen/Archive 3
FIRST FIRST cuz i has time hax >:O--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 18:47, 28 December 2007 (EST) :FIRST [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 18:48, 28 December 2007 (EST) ::Argg, wtf EC, wtf second. [[User talk:Shogunshen|'hen']] 18:48, 28 December 2007 (EST) :::Turd. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 19:15, 28 December 2007 (EST) ::::π Lord Belar 20:45, 28 December 2007 (EST) ::::::(Cuts in front of line) FIRST BEOTCHES! --20pxGuildof 07:32, 29 December 2007 (EST) Sorry if you read the direct insult on the Concussion archer page, I realized it was childish and deleted it.Under Gunned 16:25, 29 December 2007 (EST) :I appreciate the apology. No worries. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 16:33, 29 December 2007 (EST) I bet you 5k that I welcome the next new guy before you do.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 12:32, 30 December 2007 (EST) :I'm reviewing Real Vetting archives atm. Plus I don't think it's fair to do so in so static an environment as PvX. Like we'd need to agree on a starting point in game or something. I hope you get the gist of my comment. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 12:41, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::It was more of a fake bet, if that makes sense <.< [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 15:17, 30 December 2007 (EST) Your BM Nomination I know you previously declined it, however i'd like to personally recomend that you go back and accept it. You've shown to be considerably more competent than the average user on here. Bob fregman 21:43, 31 December 2007 (EST) :I appreciate it, really Bob. But lemme establish some better credentials first. If I'm going to hold Ichigo and everyone else up to the same level, I sure as hell better reciprocate in my own matters. Besides, I'll hopefully be able to do so before the real implementation has commenced. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:47, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::Fair enough.Bob fregman 22:48, 31 December 2007 (EST) :::image:GoDKhaan.jpg Arrrrgggh! Just except it! --20pxGuildof 16:16, 2 January 2008 (EST) ::::He is excepting it. You want him to accept it. cedave ( _buildpage) 02:03, 3 January 2008 (EST) :::::You should. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 05:34, 15 January 2008 (EST) Abandoned tags Don't go on builds in the testing category.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 22:27, 3 January 2008 (EST) What would one do to them otherwise, test, as in rate, or Well them? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 09:20, 4 January 2008 (EST) Feature them. Lord Belar 14:14, 4 January 2008 (EST) Explain your reason more clearly I don't get your vote on A/Rt AoD Nightmare. Your vote said "No reason to take this over AoD Shock sin. Shadow step in and out without a heal means death by degen." When you wrote that, did you gave 2.7 because you think it is inferior to AoD Shock Sin. Those two builds are not the same. Not everyone in AB and CM have degen and you can usually finish the chain and shadow step out before they can counter. Horns of the Ox can knock down them to stop them from finishing their action. Nightmare Weapon reduces the damage they do to you even if they managed to do damage to you. User:Darius179 02:46, 9 January 2008 (EST) :It still does less than the AoD sin. -- Armond Warblade 04:15, 9 January 2008 (EST) Even if AoD Shock Sin is better , I don't think AoD Nightmare deserves 2.7 simply because It isn't as good as another build. User:Darius179 05:33, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::It shouldn't receive a lower rating because it's worse? So echo-mending shouldn't be voted lower than pre-nerf LoD because it's worse? -- Armond Warblade 05:48, 9 January 2008 (EST) I agree that AoD Shock Sin is better. I just want a more detailed explanation for his rating. User:Darius179 18:45, 9 January 2008 (EST) :I'll point you to Wyvern's epic vote on the Shock sin. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 18:55, 9 January 2008 (EST) Thanks for explaining User:Darius179 20:54, 9 January 2008 (EST) Childish? Your GSS build fails to do what it claims to do. ~100 dmg every 4 seconds (+30+20x2 from Golden Fox, Wild Strike) is not what most GW players would call good pressure against guardian/SoD. Therefore it deserves a low effectiveness score. Furthermore, it has no defense against anything besides conditions (where, at least in RA, you cannot depend on someone to be healing you) and hence has poor response to changes in environment and low universality. The spearchucking packhunter build on the other hand does what it claims to do: it deals ~50 single-target DPS and survives well, even without a blocking stance. If you'd like LR in the variants, you can surely be accomodated. It's not childish; it is well reasoned. If PvX wiki is such an "old-boys club" to remove ratings that are soundly reasoned and call them childish, could you please point me to where I can delete my profile and leave your little club be?--Jennifer Belle 15:46, 4 January 2008 (EST) :You can leave at any time, just stop posting. And, if you are going to continue acting like this, I would encourage you to do so. Lord Belar 15:48, 4 January 2008 (EST) :Take it to the Build's talk page. It's pretty dam childish to even be posting such a thing. This isn't a "my build is better than your's" contest. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 15:50, 4 January 2008 (EST) Agreed. I'm leaving the community. It's been pleasant discussing builds with you. -- JenniferBelle 16:05, 4 January 2008 (EST) :So many new users rage quitting the wiki just because people disagree with their builds. Stop being possessive. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 16:07, 4 January 2008 (EST) ::Meh, I think we'd all rather not have those sorts of people here, anyway. -- Mafaraxas 16:38, 4 January 2008 (EST) :::PvX:YAV. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 16:39, 4 January 2008 (EST) ::::That's all well and good; I meant people that can't take any criticism - "just because people disagree with their builds." -- Mafaraxas 16:41, 4 January 2008 (EST) You shouldn't leave just because Shen disproved your point. Everyone gets disproved or something. The build is good and counters pretty much everything. Unblockability, Daze, Enchantment removal... One of the main parts of Guild Wars is making your build have as few counters as possible. That has very few. Guild Wars is like a game of rock-paper-scissors: There's no one build that counters everything. --20pxGuildof 16:45, 4 January 2008 (EST) :Hi. My name's Cedave. Over 95% of my builds have been shut down for countless reasons. GG? Failure is an option, here on PvX, and most of the time, it's the path everyone else is gonna kick your skinny little whiny ass down. Deal with it. No one likes you unless you can laugh at the suckiness of your own build after it's been pointed out to you. Learn to deal with the Socialist Republic that is PvX. cedave ( _buildpage) 17:10, 4 January 2008 (EST) Yo, Shenny Take a look at my hero monk. I had 3 QQs against me in a row in hero battles with that and 3 spearchuckers. Dunk rox GoL hardcore. Lemme know what you think of it. cedave ( _buildpage) 05:54, 5 January 2008 (EST) :And as of this timestamp, I'm officially rank 22,398 in the GW world in HB. Lol? Tells you I don't play much, eh? cedave ( _buildpage) 05:55, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::Make that about 16k. Lol. One battle makes me jump a lot i guess. cedave ( _buildpage) 06:04, 5 January 2008 (EST) It's a good concept for heroes, but Drain Enchantment doesn't really work here. It's lousy passive energy management, and I'd rather have my hero doing something else for 2 seconds. Besides that, keep in mind the ultimate goal of a monk is to keep allies alive, and to this end, a SoR monk works better. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 16:19, 5 January 2008 (EST) :Hmmk. I'll work on that. I was just liking Drain after running a PvP Mesmer a bit in RA, but I'll remove that and replace it gladly. As for healing, my HB heroes always carry heals for themselves, so with GoL's 1 second recharge and practical immunity to interrupt, I really haven't had a problem. Plus, I hate SoR if it isn't on my Ele. If I were to incorporate a melee-hate Mes with enchant removal and Power Block, as well as an SoR Nuker, you think that'd be better than GoL Utility + 3 Spearchuckers? I'd probably run my super-secret Sin build at that point just to kill the other team's cappers. Feedback? cedave ( _buildpage) 17:04, 5 January 2008 (EST) Arrrgggh! You should've accepted. You've been on since... IDK, atleast 6 months I'm guessing. You do a good enough job. I'll wait a few months then nominate again. --20pxGuildof 17:21, 5 January 2008 (EST) :I knew this was coming. :P Lord Belar 17:22, 5 January 2008 (EST) :4 or 5 months, contribution check ftw =D — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 17:23, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::He denied BMship, what makes you think he'd accept adminship? TBH, i think he really should have accepted his BM nomination, since the wiki's build quality is unimpressive to me and i think we need some good bm's, but he's set in establishing better credentials first.Bob fregman 02:52, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::I would've done BMship as we usually are nominating BM's on their area of expertise, and we really don't have a HB expert, but I was A) too imcompetent to learn how to add the tag, and B) he also resolves a lot of issues (mainly of people who get pissy at him) with skill and w/o going all RAARRRRGGGH and angry at them. --20pxGuildof 08:20, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::::I'm not an HB expert, believe me. Theorycrafting can only take one so far. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 11:09, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::::Theory ftw :D -- Mafaraxas 17:31, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::::Only dunkoro is HB expert tbh, so /care. Everyone runs the same builds there anyway, so what does it matter if you don't know much about hb then. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 05:35, 15 January 2008 (EST) From real vetting talk You're welcome. :P Stupid time zones means I go away to sleep for a few hours and there's big fucking wall of text to read through... so I thought it'd be more noticeable here. -- Armond Warblade 14:59, 6 January 2008 (EST) :Haha, my bad. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 15:05, 6 January 2008 (EST) Can you go on gw right now? — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 18:53, 8 January 2008 (EST) :Thanks, I haven't posted a build for a long time and forgot how to make it go to untested. :D Devi59 23:39, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::O, you want it to be testing? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 23:39, 10 January 2008 (EST) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3ADefiant_Elements&diff=367872&oldid=367870 You would put , so it would appear like: — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 20:46, 12 January 2008 (EST) :Yea, couldn't figure it out. Thanks. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 20:49, 12 January 2008 (EST) Shogunshen, over the course of the day the edits have been somewhat drowned out, but I asked a few questions regarding your review on the Yellow-Way Team Build page. Will you please look over these and address them? Thank you! Darith Kaulk 17:43, 13 January 2008 (EST) My Builds Talk Ok dude. Stop it.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 13:20, 13 January 2008 (EST) :Yea what? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 13:20, 13 January 2008 (EST) ::What?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 13:32, 13 January 2008 (EST) :::What? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 13:33, 13 January 2008 (EST) ::::What What?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 13:43, 13 January 2008 (EST) :::::lol wut ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:12, 13 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Think it's time. :::::::--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 21:50, 13 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::If you are going to accuse me of trolling, back it up with an argument. Otherwise its hypocritical. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 16:22, 14 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::eye s4y j00 b0th r trolz!!!1!1! [[User:Infidel|'Infidel']](talk) 17:11, 14 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::/agree Lord Belar 17:13, 14 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::No, I'm not saying anyone's a troll. I'm saying... SHUT UP!--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 18:10, 14 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::no u. Lord Belar 18:32, 14 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::no u.[[User:Vorrax|'Vør']][[User talk:Vorrax|'rax']] 18:33, 14 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::no u.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 09:19, 15 January 2008 (EST) PvXWiki =/= Trolls, thanks. That's for GuildWiki, GWW, etc. There are hardly any trolls on PvX, because people have better things to do then discuss why the article on Abaddon should also have a redirect from "Abbadon." We can make builds, so we not bored enough to troll. Aight? --20pxGuildof 18:43, 15 January 2008 (EST) :Wow, epic failure. There's way more trolls here than on GWW, we just get absolutely nothing done while we're at it. -- Armond Warblade 21:59, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::I practically never get trolled and hardly see frequent contribers (You, Victoryisyours, Shen, me, Defiant, etc.) getting trolls. I've seen plently of whiners on GuildWiki (I don't use GWW) then here. --20pxGuildof 15:17, 16 January 2008 (EST) :::Ben doesn't get trolled because he's god, ViY and Shen don't get trolled because they get trolled in game, and I don't get trolled because people know I counter-troll. :P -- Armond Warblade 15:33, 16 January 2008 (EST) ::::How would you know what happens to me ingame...? [[User:Victoryisyours|'V↓c±☺ryïsy☼µr§‼']] (''talk''/ ) 16:37, 16 January 2008 (EST) :::::ELMO KNOWS WHERE YOU LIVE! --20pxGuildof 16:47, 16 January 2008 (EST) ::::::orly? 0_o [[User:Victoryisyours|'V↓c±☺ryïsy☼µr§‼']] (''talk''/ ) 16:48, 16 January 2008 (EST) :::::::It's a beautiful day to kick your ass! -- Mafaraxas 16:56, 16 January 2008 (EST) Stop Trying to Kill My Builds OOGALABOOGALA!!!! Build:Team - MoM Smite Pressure, Build:Team - Dual Anguish Farmer --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:05, 16 January 2008 (EST) :And I just saw this... Build:Team - TA Paragon Group --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:06, 16 January 2008 (EST) They're bad builds. And they're not your bad builds. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:09, 16 January 2008 (EST) :Theyre arent mine, but they arent bad. And I authored them, so theyre more mine than anybody elses. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:31, 16 January 2008 (EST) u fergot me the person they most belong to as i am a random person who just joined in on this conversation(cuz im bored)--[[User:Vorrax|'Vør']][[User talk:Vorrax|'rax']] 21:33, 16 January 2008 (EST) :O damn, Vorax's builds now... I guess I should stop defending these builds now... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:34, 16 January 2008 (EST) ::Nah. They're my builds, so Shen better step the fuck back 'fore i pull out my whippin'-stick jutsu. It's one of the many deadly arts that belong to the Cedave class of martial arts. ^_^ (P.S. I'm not banned anymore!) (P.P.S. I have no idea what those builds are, nor do I feel like vetting anything atm, so I'll hold off. I have to write a CD review for my Journalism final.) ^_^ <3 cedave ( _buildpage) 21:51, 16 January 2008 (EST) :::Nice. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:53, 16 January 2008 (EST) screw journalism pvx is more important(seriously whose really gonna look at that thing ur putting us off for)--[[User:Vorrax|'Vør']][[User talk:Vorrax|'rax']] 21:53, 16 January 2008 (EST) :20% of my grade might look at it.. lol. cedave ( _buildpage) 22:14, 16 January 2008 (EST) Ressmonkey, regardless of how much you did for the build, they're not yours. The only claim you can have to it is that you can copy and paste the code for it wherever you want assuming you were the only author of the revision copied and all revisions before it. It's still a community project, though. -- Armond Warblade 00:49, 17 January 2008 (EST) :As said above, "I authored them, which makes them more mine than anybody elses," Ive read PvX:OWN b4. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 06:26, 17 January 2008 (EST) ::Then learn from it. -- Armond Warblade 03:46, 19 January 2008 (EST) Adminship Mind in reconsidering it? I think you're the best you can nominate atm, you're already doing like half of an admin job, and with grinch and krowman away I think the admin's need some help. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 04:56, 20 January 2008 (EST) :I'll give it some thought. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 19:39, 20 January 2008 (EST) SoJ KD Warrior Ive changed the build and could you review it pls and leave comment. thx. Howe304 14:14, 20 January 2008 (EST) WoD Support :Even if you think the build is bad can you plz bump up your rating a bit, so it can atleast go in good section?:)--[[User:Aesthetic|'AESTHE']][[User talk:Aesthetic|'T']]I ::No. In the future, you don't have to indent the first line of a section/paragraph/whatever. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:04, 20 January 2008 (EST) Moo Hihi, active now, voted and added discussion to every build in testing almost, reconsider for my bm nomination plx moo. Fishy Moo 05:37, 21 January 2008 (EST) :Hey, BMship isn't warranted by binge activity. Not to say your feat isn't in the slightest diminished, only that you need to keep it up. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 10:15, 21 January 2008 (EST) Aww :( You really think my build is so bad? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 13:16, 21 January 2008 (EST) :Yessir. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 13:32, 21 January 2008 (EST) ::Well ur the only one it seems ):-(. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 07:31, 22 January 2008 (EST) heya Can you tone it down a bit on the AN? I know you hate some votes, but removing those that won't change the category of the build and will just instigate people does nothing but bad. Thanks. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:46, 21 January 2008 (EST) :What exactly do you mean? Let the blatantly false votes be, so long as they don't affect the overall rating? I'm not going to be able to do that, sorry. Are you implying I instigate when I call out those who vote incorrectly? Because then the Admin Noticeboard is just breeding ground for "instigating". [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 15:53, 21 January 2008 (EST) ::The overall purpose of the AN is to help the wiki. Pissing off everyone doesn't help anything, it just makes things worse. If a vote is blatantly wrong and extremely low, then sure, we'll remove it. If it's a 4-3-4 vote on a >4.5 build though, it's really not that big of a deal and we'll get more of that elitist BS that makes me want to rage the wiki. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 16:00, 21 January 2008 (EST) :::If you believe it's instigating, then sure, I'll step it down. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 16:01, 21 January 2008 (EST) ::::After giving it some thought, I've realized the implications of my over-zealousness. I will be sure to post strictly prevalent issues. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 20:48, 21 January 2008 (EST) Build:D/A Pious Shadow Your vote is wrong, while AoM can DW twice as often while she is up this build can do it the same amount of times over a 120 second period. --[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 00:17, 22 January 2008 (EST) :Get a monk. Shen 07:38, 22 January 2008 (EST) ::Lolwut? What has monkz have to do with it? Or do you mean monks casting Dismiss on yopu while ur using the second attack skill? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 07:56, 22 January 2008 (EST) :::I'm sure your monk will be really happy with you.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 13:57, 22 January 2008 (EST) ::::Because it's so difficult to dismiss your frontliners (which you should be doing anyway because of bsurge). Or to bring an RC to do exactly that. -- Armond Warblade 14:24, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::::Then Why bring AoM at all?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:33, 24 January 2008 (EST) Expert's Dexterity+Pious Assault Someone needs to make one. With Apply Poison, and throw in Rending Touch. gogogogo -Shen 22:11, 23 January 2008 (EST) :Or you just run a tree. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 22:29, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::With an enchant-spam monk. Return of Air of Enchantment gogogo -- Mafaraxas 23:26, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::Or just run down a tree. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:37, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::::Tree? Uhh, is that some new word for an AoM Derv? -Shen 17:25, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::::Old word. --71.229 17:39, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::::::New to me. -Shen 17:42, 24 January 2008 (EST) GJ (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 17:52, 24 January 2008 (EST) :I take pride in the PvXwiki setting that allows for intelligent debates. -Shen 17:55, 24 January 2008 (EST) BMship No this isn't a nomination. However, do you think you would ever accept? You've declined times before, but when you're ready, you deserve it. --20pxGuildof 15:34, 25 January 2008 (EST) :I appreciate your opinion, but no, I'm not BMship material, nor will I be BMship material in the near future. -Shen 15:43, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::Awww you wuss. I know, NPA NPA NPA!! BTW, this is a bad segway but, Interest? If you have WikiCode expertise. --20pxGuildof 16:37, 25 January 2008 (EST) :::I could honestly see you as a BM. -- Armond Warblade 03:41, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::::I don't truly understand why you feel you aren't shen. Your knowledge is at least 50% more than the average user and instead of flooding the admin noticeboard, you could just remove them also. You opinion is also right 99% of the time. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 11:39, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::::I think it goes down to whether the community will have me. Especially the B-crats and admins. I've been on the wrong side of many major arguments, but then again, I like to see each one as a chance for me to better my knowledge of the game. Whether this counts for anything, is up to others to decide. -Shen 11:57, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Do you want me to go around asking the admin community their opinions of you as a BM? I can do that. -- Armond Warblade 14:33, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::::::don't think it's necessary, but if it'll convince shen, then yes plz; shen, just take it. you're one of the best we've got here. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 14:44, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::::::(EC)Nominate me then. Seriously. I'd say accept, and we'll see how it goes. -Shen 14:47, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::Done. -- Armond Warblade 14:52, 26 January 2008 (EST) If you'd have accepted way back when, you'd already be striking noob votes and enjoying weighting of your own... Bob fregman 21:49, 26 January 2008 (EST) :But Shen was too modest when I nominated. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 21:50, 26 January 2008 (EST) :In retrospect, I'd have to agree. But in neglecting to do so then finally accepting, I've inadvertently established a considerably favorable prospect in my promotion. -Shen 21:53, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::I see. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 21:55, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::Meh, i think you were favorable back when misfate nominated you. now it seems to be more of "when do de or auron get around to promoting you" since you already have de's support(and De is usually right about shit).Bob fregman 21:57, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::To add to that, I've been able to distinguish the line where striking votes requires some significant support, as opposed to removing votes by simply following site policy, by the negligence of other BM's/admins to the issues I've brought up on the noticeboard. Also by the message Skakid left for me further up. -Shen 22:03, 26 January 2008 (EST) IGN? We should play together sometime, I think it'd be fun. I hope you like PvE though, I'm not a big PvPer. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 22:19, 26 January 2008 (EST) :Shogun Shen lol. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 22:44, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::Doesn't exist. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 22:48, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::He's on my list right now as Shogun Shen. Maybe he deleted it and it stays that way on my list. Try I Heart Skittles. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 23:16, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::It might be Shen Noodles. I saw someone with that name before. ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 23:14, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::::I'm not too worried, if he wants he can give it to me, if he doesn't, then I guess that's his buisness. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 23:17, 26 January 2008 (EST) I've actually got two accounts, one shared with my friend. But for PvE, add Para Undies to your friends list. -Shen 08:41, 27 January 2008 (EST) I found the imposter Look who I found roming at RA. It's your imposter! --20pxGuildof 08:34, 27 January 2008 (EST) :no that was me lol ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:43, 30 January 2008 (EST) would he believe that? From your lackey Get promoted already nub — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:00, 28 January 2008 (EST) :I dunno, it's sorta fun ordering you around. -Shen 20:09, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::wtf? o i c, nvm. -- Mafaraxas 21:06, 28 January 2008 (EST) Question: If you know. Could my PvE monk be banned for having the account name I Run Like A Bltch? (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 22:08, 28 January 2008 (EST) :Yes, because ANet is too understaffed to give a shit if you've actually done anything wrong when the reports go in. --71.229.204.25 23:12, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::Now I want to make a character named "Get Chat Logs Noobs" and spam-report it. -- Armond Warblade 03:03, 29 January 2008 (EST) Hmm.. Gratz on BMship? BaineTheBotter 04:29, 30 January 2008 (EST) :Very much so. -Auron 04:30, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::Gz much =pPheNaxKian (T/ ) 10:39, 30 January 2008 (EST) :::Damn, and I hoped I'd be first. -- Armond Warblade 12:20, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::::Grats. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 12:59, 30 January 2008 (EST) :::::Yay, now you can stop spamming the admin noticeboard and just remove them yourself :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 14:54, 30 January 2008 (EST) :::::Also, you should put your contact info in here. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 15:06, 30 January 2008 (EST) Rolled my first vote. Sure is gratifying. -Shen 17:49, 30 January 2008 (EST) :Congrats man, you deserved it for a while. --20pxGuildof 19:19, 30 January 2008 (EST) Took you long enough. Welcome to da club — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 19:21, 30 January 2008 (EST) :That's my line... - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 13:17, 5 February 2008 (EST) "Admins: Trust Them" Change it to "Buildmasters:Trust Me" IMO. Also, you need an archive 'cause of all the epic spamming. --20pxGuildof 19:41, 30 January 2008 (EST)